Closer Than Enemies
by nicluvly
Summary: Kyoya never meant for anyone to find out his secret, he never meant to fall in love either. He had his whole life planned out there was no deviating from the path, no room for error. But when Kaoru found out about him, he had to go with plan B. He refused to let a mischievous Hitachin ruin everything he'd worked so hard to hide. And above all he refused to let him into his heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue One; Kyouya**

I hate Valentine's Day. Not only does it offend the spend thrift in me by being a holiday created by corporations. It is made for imbecile girls who have diluted themselves into thinking giving a guy a cheap box of chocolates is an interpretation of affection. –this is my personal opinion on the matter, my professional opinion, however, varies greatly—

Both idiotic and pointless, Valentine's Day is for people like Tamaki and those that swallow the flowery poetics that he regurgitates about destiny and love, as if it were a cure all tonic. Nothing will change my opinion on the matter regardless of the fact that a notable event happened to me on a Valentine's Day; that I purely hold as coincidence.

Awaking on this particular Valentine's Day, I was in an especially foul mood having stayed up until 4 am the previous evening. When my third alarm went off, it was 6:48 am. Rising from the bed, I scowled without seeing as I groped for my glasses. Finding them on the bedside table, I shoved them up the bridge of my nose. It was in these rare moments of solitude that I truly dropped my guard.

"Good morning, Master Ootori," Horita said as he entered the room. Preparing for a new day he left the morning paper turned to the stock pages on my dresser and turned the date on the calendar as he did every morning. He was one of the few people I could stand so early in the morning and on little sleep.

Assembling my face into indifference, I ignored his greeting by shuffling over to grab some clothes from my drawers. Reaching my dresser, my bad morning turned worse. It was the calendar Tamaki had given me almost a year ago -as if it wasn't offensive on its own- the day's date caused me to despise it further.

_February 14th._

_Valentine's Day_

I resisted the temptation to throw the offensive item across the room and dressed hastily.

In the car on the way to school, I wasted no time giving explicit instructions to Horita and the others: confiscate and destroy all valentines addressed to me. I was in no mood to even pretend this year.

When I entered the classroom that morning, my desk was, as expected free of Valentines. The desk to my immediate left, however, was teetering with precariously place Valentines. Ignoring it, I sank into my chair, while giving superficial smiles to class mates as they greeted me. As I was logging onto my lap top to make some quick adjustments to the host club budget, I heard the world's most annoying voice and that of my best friend.

Tamaki bound into the room as if he were walking on air. His entry was impeded as girls from our class swarmed him, shoving valentines into his accepting grasp. Purposefully ignoring their twittering, I focused on the screen in front of me.

"Morning, Kyouya!" Tamaki said brightly as he reached me.

Before I was obligated to respond, a first year girl, blushing brilliantly, approached Tamaki and thrust a package into his hands. Tamaki of course then proceeded to thank her eloquently and girls all around the room sighed.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

After sending the girl on her way, Tamaki returned his attention to me. From the corner of my eye, I could see the puzzled expression as he peered at my empty desk.

"Kyouya," Tamaki stage whispered.

I hummed as a way of acknowledgment, not that he needed it. As much as I'd like to at times it was impossible to ignore Tamaki.

"Why haven't you gotten any valentines?" He was genuinely concerned -as the idiot was inclined to be.

I was saved from answering, however, when another girl, this one looked to be a third year, approached the pair of us. Tamaki looked up at her and held out his hand in invitation.

"Hello my little cupid, what have you got there?"

"A v-v-valentine," She stuttered.

"Don't be shy, I won't bite," Tamaki beaconed to take it from her but she shook her head furiously. Tamaki looked at her perplexed. Curious myself, I looked up from my computer screen.

"Are you Kyouya Ootori?" She asked me, practically trembling.

"I am."

She thrust a violet envelope into my hands before backing away slowly and then running from the room. Without realizing it, I had been scowling.

I stared at the envelope as if it were personally offensive. Others around the room, who had stopped to stare, backed up and returned to their conversations when they saw murder in my eyes. Tamaki, blissfully unaware, was prattling on about how happy he was it was Valentine's Day. Pushing aside my agitation and tuning him out, I stowed the letter away to read letter when there weren't prying eyes about. Hatori and the others would need to be punished as well, I concluded, for letting this letter make its way to me.

OOOO

As if a bad day couldn't get worse, the letter was a love confession. Normally, I would have destroyed it. But it was from the daughter of an affluent pharmaceutical company, one that my family had personal dealings with.

This I would have to field personally.

In the most clichéd way possible, I was asked to meet her in the south hall adjacent to the library after the last bell of the day.

I came early; I wanted to finish quickly and salvage the rest of my day.

I didn't have to wait long. When she showed up she had a look of hopeful expectation. My only hope was to leave this encounter with an incident between our families.

After the perfunctory greetings, she launched into it.

"Did you read my letter?"

"I did."

She wouldn't meet my gaze, "Well… I've liked you from a far for a long time and I think it would be beneficial to both of us since our families are in business together..."

She had done her research; I had to give her that. Yet, I would never consider her proposition. Not because she wasn't well connected or because I thought I couldn't benefit from it. She had both those things in spades. I had decided a long time ago, after I had realized my… persuasion that I wouldn't lead some besotted girl along. Maybe someday my father would arrange a marriage for me, and that was fine. At least that woman wouldn't be under the assumption that I loved her or could care for her because I couldn't; I wasn't attracted to women.

I waited too long to respond and already I could see tears standing in her eyes.

"I can't," I said ineffectually. Having let my thoughts get the better of me, I was losing control of the situation. It wasn't like me and it only made me more withdrawn.

She let out a strangled sob that echoed down the hall. Pity I couldn't feel for her. In my defense, I have stifled my ability to emphasize. How could I when I did not let people get close enough to care for them? The truth was I couldn't let anyone get close to me, man or woman, for fear they'd find out my secret. Tamaki had gotten the closest but even him I kept at arm's length. It was for the best; if anyone knew about me, it would be my undoing.

Despite my personal feelings on the matter, I had to save face. She was a valuable family ally.

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Arakaki, its club policy: We don't date," I lied through my teeth. It was all I could think to do to diffuse the situation. Of course to rectify my lie I would make it a new rule, later.

"B-b-but, I wouldn't tell anyone about us… it could be a secret," she said hopefully through her tears.

Her assumption was irksome and not for the first time, I suppressed my latent rage. It was time to cut my losses and walk away.

"I'm afraid I don't break rules," I said crisply.

Her face crumbled completely then but I didn't have time to worry about her. By then my own frustration was hardly veiled and I was glad no one else was around to witness my lapse in my usually cool demeanor. As I turned and strode away, I swear I saw something from the corner of my eye, a flash of blue and orange… it was quickly dismissed as a trick of the light. Horita would have caught anyone ease dropping as I instructed him to.

OOOO

Now despite my loathing of Valentine's Day, I did see the benefit it held for the Host Club. Having no patience for even my more mature guests, I chose to not see any customers that day but it merely added to my subtle mystic, as Renge would call it. I spent the time before club started crunching some numbers and other menial things that helped to clear my mind.

It was a normal day.

The twins were nearly late. I noted it in their files.

Tamaki was fussing over Haruhi's indifference towards Valentine's Day. Haruhi replied bluntly and Tamaki took offense and was pouting.

Honey ate five cakes before Mori arrived from Kendo. That would take a chunk out of our budget. I was put at ease with the knowledge that the increase in customers for Valentine's Day would offset this.

And yet, I couldn't focus. I kept thinking about that stupid girl and her ill gotten confession. It was times like this I wished I could be like the rest of them, to be more forthcoming with my thoughts…

When I realized I'd been staring uncomprehendingly at the budget document for the better part of five minutes, I decided to do a quick check on my stocks online. When I had finished with that I gravitated back to a search engine.

My hand hovered about the keys, on rare impulse, I typed in 'I'm Gay Help!' I shook my head at the absolute absurdity of it and prepared to delete it. Then Tamaki shouted having recovered from his daily trip of despair and uncharacteristically startled, my finger slipped on the key board. I hit enter and to my surprise an array of web sites popped up.

Glancing about the room, I noticed the others weren't paying attention to me. Not that I expected them to. Out of curiosity, I clicked on the first link.

It was called:

'_Gay-Lesbian-Transsexual-Help-Now!'_

_Online counselors available 24/7' _

Despite my internal reluctance, my eyes absorbed the page greedily. I had no real idea websites like that even existed. Just as quickly as I read it, I became disgusted with myself. I exited the browser page just as Haruhi approached me with a question about her current debt. I closed the lid to my laptop assuming I had cleared my browser.

OOOO

As expected for a Valentine's Day, business was booming. We variably had a line out the door. I was back at my laptop updating Haruhi's file with her most current debt balance -unfortunately after this afternoon her debt was considerably decreased- when I heard Hikaru and Kaoru carrying on even louder than usual.

I gave it little notice, at the time, and returned to Haruhi's file. Then the lights went out. People muttered wondering if it was some sort of rolling black out.

I knew better but thought to play along, I was in need of some corporal punishment it would ease my mood.

I wasn't expecting the sprinklers and fire alarm. That's when panic really set in. Tamaki jumped to action immediately, guiding the distressed girls out of the music room while Mori and I worked together to gather the stragglers.

In case it was a real fire, which I doubted, I left my laptop. It was insured anyway and the documents were regular backed up to my home computer.

Along with our guests, other students spilled out onto the lawns. Tamaki did his best to calm the frightened women while I did damage control.

When we were preparing a head count, I noted Kaoru lying panting on the grass besides Hikaru.-I'd been able to tell them apart for quite sometime- Apart from him panting, he was also soaked through while everyone around him was only slightly damp.

I filed this away for later.

When the alarms stopped, we were allowed inside to collect our personal effects. The room was sprinkled with moans of complaint from people collecting their wet things.

My laptop was wet but otherwise intact. I ran my finger along the mouse pad bringing the screen to life and preparing to pack it up for the day when my blood ran cold.

The website, the one I had thought I had clicked out of was open which meant someone had found out that I'm gay.

**A/N: **

After a long hiatus *coughs a year coughs* I'm back. Well, sorta. I've had this story idea along with a couple others floating about in my head for quite sometime. While I'm _supposed _to be working on my novel, I've been craving some simple stories to write to ease the head bashing and keyboard mashing that, at times, I feel while writing a serious novel. I encourage you, lovely reader, to leave a review if you'd like to see this little tale continued. I have thus far three chapters pretty much ready to go and I can bang out more if the response is good. So drop me a line etc and I'll be more encouraged to ignore my serious writing for my fanction dabbling.

-Nicluvly.


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue Two: Kaoru

A bored Hitachiin is a dangerous thing; that is practically our family motto. Now that I mention it, I can't remember our real family motto. Well, regardless, the sentiment remains the same: my family doesn't handle boredom well. At times, I wonder if my life would have turned out differently if I wasn't in need of constant stimulation.

Whatever the reasons, my life changed on a Valentine's Day. Valentine's Day was never a favorite holiday of Hikaru and mine. In 'the before Haruhi time', as we liked to call it, the holiday was somewhat of an annoyance. In our shut off little world, we didn't feel the need to indulge in an essentially a commercial celebration. And yet, no matter how cruel we were to the girls in our classes, each year from kindergarten through secondary school, our desks would be piled high with chocolates on February 14th. It was as if they didn't get it: we hated them! Once we even made a giant bonfire and just watched them melt. There was a strange satisfaction in watching the molten chocolate erupting from within their curling silver packaging.

When Haruhi came into our lives, we changed and with that Valentine's Day took a different spin for us. We didn't destroy Valentines in dramatic ways; we accepted them graciously. It started with Tamaki when we stopped making girls cry for our own entertainment, and then evolved through Haruhi opening us up and making us more accepting. I only mention this because if it weren't for Haruhi and how she changed us, I don't think things would have turned out the way it did.

On this particular afternoon, it was that lazy hour between host club and the last class of the day. Hikaru and I were on a bit of a sugar rush having eaten way too much chocolate. Like I said, we had changed a lot since Haruhi had come around. Unfortunately, Haruhi, who was studying at the time didn't think our shenanigans were quite as entertaining as we did and the librarian agreed. Of all the days for a real librarian to be working at Ouran's library and we were kicked out of the library.

Hikaru took it particularly hard and was sulking with his hands jammed into his pockets as we made our way back to the club room.

"There's always White Day," I said, in a would-be helpful way.

Hikaru muttered something that I could not decipher because a strangled sob echoed across the hall.

Hikaru's brows rose and he gave me a conspiring grin. As if right on cue, we were given a distraction. Really, it just shows how twisted we are that we hear a girl crying and we automatically want to use that as a diversion to ease our boredom. After some maneuvering, we found the source and a good way to ease drop.

A girl was facing our direction at the end of the school corridors, her head cradled in her hands and she was crying. She was addressing a second person who had his back to us. When he spoke, his voice was unmistakable.

"I'm very sorry, Ms. Arakaki, its club policy: we don't date," Kyouya said in his most insincere host club tone, in my opinion.

"B-b-but, I wouldn't tell anyone about us… it could be a secret," she said hopefully through her tears.

Hikaru shot me a look that said 'what the hell.'

I had to agree: it was strange.

"I'm afraid I don't break rules," Kyouya said crisply. He stepped back leaving her to her tears and Hikaru and I were forced to scramble to avoid being caught spying.

From behind a pillar, I watched Kyouya pass. There was something unsettling about his gaze. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't want to get in his way. But that day, I was sure if he had caught us he would send us straight to hell; use a medium to channel our spirits just to banish them back to hell all over again.

I let out the breath I'd been holding, once I was sure Kyouya was out of ear shot.

Hikaru grinned at me.

"What was that about?" He thumbed in the direction of the now empty corridor.

I shrugged. The whole situation had me unsettled.

"Arakaki..." Hikaru said playing with the name, "you don't think that is Ren Arakaki, the oldest daughter from the Arakaki Pharmaceutical Group, do you?"

"Maybe," I said half fearing that mad gleam in my brother's eye; half warring with a part of me that was more curious that concerned.

"Why would Kyouya turn her down?" Hikaru mused aloud, "I've never heard of a dating rule."

"It is strange…" Not to mention she would be an ideal girlfriend, considering her family ties, I thought.

"Maybe he has a secret girlfriend already!" Hikaru said, elatedly.

I laughed at the absurdity of it, but the fever was catching and soon I was adding my own theories to the conversation.

"Or better yet: a fiancée!"

"What would Tono do if he found out mommy has been keeping secrets from him!" Hikaru cackled.

"I don't think he would recover!" I laughed along with Hikaru.

Hikaru snorted, stifling his laughter as we reached the doors to music room three. "You know," he said leadingly, I couldn't help the mischevious grin that was already splitting my features. It was hard to not join Hikaru when he got like this, "We could do some snooping, see if he does have a secret girlfriend or something…"

I glanced at the clock tower outside the window. There was still a good forty five minutes before the host club opened its doors. More than enough time to do some poking around, besides it beat hanging about the club room. Admittedly, I knew Kyouya would probably murder us with his bare hands if he found us looking into his personal affairs but that was part of the excitement.

"Alright," I said, "let's go!"

OOOOO

When the doors opened onto the host club that afternoon, Hikaru and I were nearly dead on our feet. We had never taken into consideration how well Kyouya covered his tracks. We knew he got valentines, everyone in the host club did, but it was as if his had been systematically destroyed.

It appeared we had reached a dead end and with it Hikaru's attentions were flagging. Normally, I'd be right along with him. This time was different, however. Why would Kyouya turn that girl down? It didn't make any sense to me. She was well connected and her family was even in the same industry as his was! She wasn't ugly, not that I'm sure that mattered to Kyouya. Knowing Kyouya, if he even had a girlfriend, secret or otherwise, I'm sure he would dump her like a sack of potatoes the moment a girl like that came around.

"But why turn her down? And lie on top of it!" I mused, aloud to Hikaru as we were setting up for club.

"I don't know," Hikaru said distractedly. His gaze was fixed on Haruhi where she was chatting with Tamaki across the room.

I should've just let it go but I couldn't.

"What if he isn't seeing someone but in love with someone: as in unrequited love or something!" I said.

Hikaru looked at me like I'd lost my mind, and maybe I had.

"Like who?"

I cast about the room; Kyouya was sitting off to one side typing away at his laptop. For all appearances his same cold detached self. Not far from him, Honey was working his way through his third cake. Mori had yet to arrive from Kendo practice so he wasn't there to hinder Honey's eating. Then my eyes came to rest on Haruhi where she was patiently listening to Tamaki prattle on.

"Haruhi," I said with more confidence than I really had.

Hikaru scowled when I said this. "I don't know…"

"I'm sure of it," but mostly I was just latching onto any logical explanation.

"I don't believe it." Hikaru crossed his arms and dropped into the couch looking cross.

I sat beside him, watching him warily. For all Hikaru's open flirtations with Haruhi, he had yet to make a move on her. And I knew the idea that he had have more than Tamaki as his rival was daunting to him. But I needed to know and I knew I couldn't find out without Hikaru's help. so I did something rash.

"Let's bet on it," I said.

"How could you even prove it?" Hikaru scoffed.

I glanced across the room. Tamaki had spun off into his corner of woe. I noticed Kyouya look up from his laptop with little interest before returning to typing.

"I could get proof," I said.

"Proof how?" Hikaru said, not meeting my gaze but I knew I had gotten his attention.

I looked back to the laptop and Kyouya beyond it. I swallowed hard. How desperate was I really for proof? Desperate enough to incur the shadow king's wrath?

"Kyouya's laptop; he writes everything down there. I'm sure if he's pining for Haruhi he must have something on there."

It was ridiculous, and I knew it. As if Kyouya would keep a diary on his lap top! Hikaru looked at me like I was crazy and in truth; it was one of my more reckless ideas. Hikaru must have been rubbing off on me. Yet a part of me was dying to know. What was Kyouya up to?

Also, as a Hitachiin, danger is something we live for and we just can't resist that sort of challenge.

In the end, Hikaru was like minded to me and it wasn't long until we'd made a plan.

OOOO

Half way through club activities that afternoon, Hikaru excused himself to use the bathroom. I pulled on his sleeve as he tried to walk away, halting his exit.

"Don't be long!"

Hikaru turned around and cupped my cheek, "Every moment I'm without you will be agony. Be strong for me, Kaoru!"

The girls were squirming. I looked up at him through my lashes, "Hikaru…"

Hikaru leaned in close enough that I could feel his lips brush against my skin. "Forgive me, brother."

The girls were kyah-ing for real then, in all the commotion, Hikaru could easily slip away without anyone really noticing.

Stage one was complete. Diversion by drawing attention upon ourselves.

Next, it was simply a snipped wire. Music room three was plummeted into darkness.

Step Two done.

Darkness alone wouldn't be enough to chase away the shadow king, so we added a special final touch, fire-alarms and fire-sprinklers.

A shrill ring rent the air and the girls screaming added to the din. Above it all I could hear Tamaki shouting directions, Kyouya and Mori too. In the darkness, I slid behind a couch and waited for everyone to leave the room. I didn't have long; I'd have to meet the others out on the lawn to avoid suspicion. I only needed a few minutes. Using my illuminated cell phone screen like a flash light, I fumbled over to Kyouya's table. Just as we had hoped, he had left his computer.

I knelt beside it half hidden by the drenched screen. Luckily, Kyouya had not had time to log out so I would not have to hack the system as I had anticipated. The desktop was covered in files a lot of them had locks on them. Deciding on speed, I went straight for Haruhi's file.

As if luck wouldn't cease, her file was unlocked. We had decided I would not have time to read it with the momentary distraction. So I uploaded the file onto a flash drive that I had happened to have on me that day. We would review it later, we decided.

The file retrieved, I was preparing to make my escape then I noticed something. Kyouya had a web browser open. All around me the bells were still ringing, my hair was plastered to my face and my heart was beating rapidly.

I double clicked the window.

I don't know what I expected, the stock exchange, maybe? Something to do with business, what I saw... it shocked me.

It was a teen support website, Haruhi had told them about them once, the ones where you can talk to live counselors to get advice. That in itself was not so strange -if it had been anyone other than Kyouya-, but what marked it as different was this website catered directly to homosexual teens.

I'm pretty sure my heart stopped beating when I realized.

When the bell stopped ringing, it brought me back to reality. Grabbing the flash drive, I shoved it into my blazer and ran, slipping a bit on the slick flooring. I didn't stop running until I fell panting on the lawn beside Hikaru. I was too winded to even notice the worried voices that clamored around me.

He mouthed the words 'did you get it.' I nodded the affirmative and he gave me a thumbs up which I returned half heartedly.

OOO

Club was canceled for the rest of the day and an investigation was underway to find out who had started a series of small fires around music room three. Hikaru and I were never caught.

That evening, Hikaru and I hacked into Haruhi's file. There was nothing interesting in it, some random stats, customer requests, her current debt amount, her father's cell number and medical records which was a little creepy.

"Do you think he has files like this on all of us?" Hikaru asked as he scrolled through Haruhi's file.

I shrugged, staring out the window. I couldn't get that web page out of my mind. Kyouya was gay; it was hard to swallow. Yet it must be true. What other reason did he have for visiting a site like that?

"What's the matter with you?" Hikaru asked staring at me from over his shoulder.

"Nothing."

Hikaru was distracted and easily appeased and he turned back around to his computer.

I had decided to not tell Hikaru. Why, I wasn't even sure. But it didn't seem right, if Kyouya was gay, it wasn't my place to tell anyone else. Or at least that's what I told myself.

Little did I know, that secret would change my life.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter One: **

"What do you mean, 'you don't know?'" I glared at my head of security, Tachibana. He kneeled before me, head bowed but it was not enough. Someone knew my secret and that could not be tolerated.

"I'm sorry, Master Kyouya. While Ajima was clearing the area for your meeting, he was side tracked…"

My hands fisted on the tabletop, a momentary indication of my displeasure. My mask was slipping. I had to get the situation under control.

"So you're telling me that my three _personal _guards cannot tell me who was ease-dropping on me?"

"No, sir."

Had I been a more impulsive man I would have struck him, but that at least, I could keep in check. "Leave."

I did not have to tell him twice. Tachibana exited head bowed. He should be grateful I did not fire him on the spot. I expected more them, all three of them. They were lucky it was not in my interest to fire them… yet.

Once the door closed behind Tachibana, I let out a feral growl. I punched my pillow and bit back another scream of frustration.

'_How?'_ Someone had ease dropped on _my_ conversation with Ms. Akaki. At the time, I thought it a trick of light but I did check with the guards just to be sure _and_ someone knew my deepest buried secret. Someone… a host or a guest? I was certain they were the same person.

I was inclined to underestimate the guests. Most would not be so brash as to invade my personal things. Well maybe Renge, but she had been stuck on Haruhi for a while now. Nevertheless, I could not rule her, or any of them, out completely. The hosts, they had the brainpower and some of them, the audacity to pull something like this. It still left the question: why?

I removed my glasses before I pressed the heel of my hand to his eyes. My brain was stuck in second gear, I could not get over the fact that someone _knew. _Sleep pressed at the back of my eyes but I could not give into it not with the knowledge of someone out there could use my secrets against me.

I collapsed on the bed and stared at the ceiling. _ Before the lights went out, Tamaki was entertaining his guests. Haruhi was bringing tea to her second appointment, Honey… I can't remember. He's a candidate, Mori, possible accomplice? The twins… they were being particularly loud that's suspect, but it could be they were over stimulated from all of the chocolate…'_

I glared at the ceiling, blinking unseeing._ 'After the power went out everyone gathered on the lawn. What happened in between…' _then it hit him. '_Kaoru, he was soaked and everyone else was only slightly damp…"_

"They're trying to black mail me!" I crushed my glasses into pieces, the glass cut into my hand and blood pooled in my palm. "Those bastards, they'll pay. Two can play this game."

OOOO

I fidgeted with the hem of my blazer and fought the urge to run my hands through, what I was sure was, greasy hair. Beside me, Hikaru did not disguise his sadistic pleasure at my discomfort.

"Come on, Hikaru!" I whined shamelessly, as the limo pulled up to the front of school. "At least let me put on some hair gel!" He cannot really intend for me go through with this!

Hikaru waggled his finger in front of my nose, "Uh-uh. You're the one that was so intent on proving Kyouya was in love with Haruhi. You were wrong, now pay the penalty." He snorted as I scowled at him.

"But this is cruel! I cannot go into school without at least something for my hair! You wouldn't even let me shower last night!"

Hikaru rolled with laughter while I crossed my arms over my rumpled blazer. _So much for being the bigger man and keeping Kyouya's secret. _

"You knew the terms," Hikaru sniggered, "No ironing, no shower, no styling your hair and you have to sleep in your school clothes for a week."

"You're so mean," I sniffled and fat tears gathered on my lashes there was no way he could resist.

Hikaru stopped laughing, leaned forward to peer at me. He moved in close enough that I could feel his warm breath on his skin. I suppressed a triumphant grin.

"Fake tears will not save you," Hikaru flicked my forehead then jumped away and out of my reach. The limo door opened and he escaped before I could retaliate.

Without any other choice, I scurried out the limo door after him. I glanced around and tried to duck my head to hide my disheveled appearance. Maybe if I walked quickly, I could get to class without anyone noticing. Hikaru, of course, would not let that happen. He shouted across a crowded courtyard calling out my name. There was no mistaking which twin wore a wrinkled blazer to school. Haruhi was with him and Hikaru grinned more than usual.

"Hey, Kaoru," Haruhi greeted me as I approached. Her eyes flickered over my disheveled appearance and I self-consciously flattened the creases in my blazer. Other students gawked and I fought a creeping blush. "Kaoru, are you sick?"

'_I am going to kill you, Hikaru.'_

Hikaru was shuddering with suppressed laughter.

I ignored him. "No, I'm fine. I'll see you in class."

I stormed past them in uncharacteristic anger. It just was not fair. I thought the universe rewarded people who did good deeds. I had not told Hikaru about Kyouya and this is what I got, humiliated for Hikaru's amusement? As I stomped towards class, I overheard Hikaru explaining to Haruhi.

"He lost a bet and his punishment is he cannot change out of his uniform or shower for a week."

I could not see Haruhi's expression but I imagined it was unimpressed. "You guys are such children," Haruhi replied.

Hikaru whined that she was being unfair and I was secretly glad Haruhi was on my side. My pleasure was interrupted when I collided with something solid. Hands bit into my upper arm, keeping me from falling backward. Hikaru shouted out my name but I heard him as if he were at the end of a long tunnel. I looked up and my blood ran cold.

"You should watch where you're going," Kyouya said.

The cold front blowing off Kyouya was frostier than a snowman's rear end. I stepped back and wrapped my arms around myself to keep warm. Hikaru joined us and all the gaiety had left his manner. My big brother had come to my rescue and I forgot my anger with him, for now.

"Yeah," I replied. Hikaru had grabbed me by the shoulder and he translated a silent message to me.

_You okay._

I nodded my head slightly.

Kyouya glared at the pair of us and I squirmed beneath his gaze. _Did he know? Had he noticed something amiss? _I considering spilling my guts but Haruhi walked up and I clamped my mouth shut.

"Oh, hey Kyouya-sempai."

"Haruhi," Kyouya said. Hikaru scowled between the two of them. I knew my brother and I knew he still was not convinced Kyouya was not another potential suitor for Haruhi. If only he knew the truth. I regretted not telling Hikaru sooner. I tell him later, I decided.

"Come on, Haruhi, Kaoru, we're going to be late for class." He yanked us by the arm and we followed him down the hall. I could not help but look over my shoulder in Kyouya's direction. He walked in the opposite direction but I could not help but get the feeling I was being watched. I shivered. I never should have crossed the shadow king.

OOOOO

"Hey, Kyouya! You in there?" Tamaki waved his hand in front of my face.

I focused in on Tamaki's face, inches from my own. His lips, moist and kissable, were just a breath away. Is it worth it to throw caution to the wind and kiss him? I shoved him away and the tide of my desire. These reckless thoughts had been multiplying. I needed to get my head in check.

"What," I snapped. Not good my guise slipped.

"You were zoning out, class is over," Tamaki said.

"I don't 'zone out'. I was doing something you rarely do and that's thinking."

"Mommy, you don't need to be so cruel to daddy." Tamaki sniveled. I ignored him and strode across the room. I needed to get away from him, the scent of his cologne was making my head swim and with my wandering thoughts, I might do something I would regret. Tamaki recovered and bounded after me. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," I said in the tone I reserved to shut down Tamaki.

Tamaki waited until I was at the door then shouted, "I'll save you a seat in the cafeteria!"

Kyouya sighed. "Idiot."

The halls lay empty as I picked my way to the bathroom on the second floor. At that time of day, it was sure to be deserted. Besides, I needed the time to cool off and recollect my thoughts. The twin's discovery had affected me more than I would like to admit. I'd ran through several different tactics to gain the upper hand in the situation but almost all of them required me revealing more than I'd like to. Of course, there was the possibility they did not know and I was merely over reacting, however that seemed unlikely. Just from what I had seen of Kaoru's expression that morning I was certain he knew. He had the answer written all over his features.

I sighed and pushed open the bathroom door, but stopped when I heard voices within. I eased the door to a crack and listened.

"Kaoru, what's wrong? You've been acting funny since last night."

"It's nothing," Kaoru replied.

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me. Is this about the penalty, you can fix your hair if it's really bothering you that much."

"I told you, its fine." Kaoru's voice was much tauter than normal for the subdued twin.

This was certainly an interesting development. I revealed myself by stepping into the bathroom. Hikaru had his hands on Kaoru's shoulders and glared at me as I entered. Kaoru's eyes met mine and I saw the bigger picture.

I smiled a dangerous smile and the color drain from Kaoru's face.

I did not say anything but my message was clear.

'I know you know.' Kaoru shook off his brother's grip and headed past me. I did not stop him but Hikaru hung back. He glared after his brother. He opened his mouth to address me while I watched him benignly or seemingly so. He seemed to think better of addressing me and stormed out after his brother.

'_A very interesting development,' _I mused, '_Kaoru hasn't told Hikaru. And now I have my next move.'_

OOOO

There was no denying it: Kyouya was onto me. I did not know how he knew but I feared for my life. At club that afternoon, I could not sit still. I kept looking over my shoulder waiting for the hammer to fall. While I jumped at the slightest noise, Kyouya stayed calm and collected. He even entertained a rare pair of guests, a couple of third year girls.

I watched him over the heads of a couple kyah-ing girls Hikaru and I were supposed to be hosting. _What game is he playing? Why hasn't he taken us out back and bludgeoned me with a stick… Maybe his guard's are waiting for us to get out of club. But he would not want to miss out of the money we bring in. Maybe he will not kill us. He needs us for club… That's the angle I use when they're about to pummel me. _I concluded.

"Kaoru, are you listening? I was telling the girls about our bet."

My eyes refocused on the girls we were supposed to be entertaining.

"Oh yeah… uh… Hikaru, why are you so cruel?" It sounded half-hearted and I knew it.

Hikaru's brows pulled together. "You have to pay the price. You knew what was at stake!"

The girls were on the edge of their seats, even though if it was a poor performance.

I leaned in, "Oh, brother, I could never stay mad at you." Then in a low whisper, "We need to talk."

Hikaru grabbed my chin and up tilted my head. "If you wanted to be alone, you should have asked earlier. He leaned in as if to kiss me, his breath fanned on my lips. I should not have but I glanced in Kyouya's direction. He was watching us. I pulled away at the last second and Hikaru gave me a puzzled look.

"Come here, brother." I tugged on his arm and pulled him into the back room. The girls were screaming and I am sure the whole room saw us leave, it did not matter I just wanted to warn Hikaru before it was too late.

My hand had closed around the cool knob when a cool voice halted me and my stomach dropped.

"What are you two doing?"

I turned to face Kyouya. A faint smile hovered on his lips. Should I just come clean? Somehow, I had the feeling that regardless this would not end well for me. It was not too late to tell Hikaru but now it might insight a fight. I should have told him in the first place. _ Why didn't I?_

"Entertaining our guests," Hikaru replied.

"It appears you've incapacitated them," Kyouya motioned towards the girls. He was right they had fainted. "Since your clients are indisposed why don't you help the others?

"Ah, come on, Kyouya!" Hikaru whined.

"Haruhi looks like she's running low on cakes, why don't you take her a fresh tray?" Kyouya suggested.

_He is trying to separate us. _I grabbed Hikaru's arm.

"Don't leave me, Hikaru."

He grinned and stroked my cheek, "Don't worry, I won't be long but every moment we're apart will be agony." He grabbed a tray of sweets and jogged over to Haruhi and her guests a grin spreading his features.

I looked back at Kyouya. His gaze was steely and I prepared for the end.

His glasses glinted as he said, "We need to have a talk."

**A/N: As a rule, I try not to comment pander but as of recently I've decided to rescue all of my old abandoned stories and seeing as I have limited time I'll be delegating my time based on popularity. I.e. Whichever story gets the most attention will be getting more of my attention. While it is true I **_**will **_**be finishing this story, the gap between updates is entirely up to you, dear reader. If you want to see this story continued comment, review or favorite. If you're so inclined, do all three, I won't complain.**


	4. Chapter 4

My throat closed up and I gasped for a breath that would not travel past my swollen throat. _'Oh my god, he's choking me to death with a Jedi Mind grip. Goodbye, Hikaru, I love you._

Kyouya continued to watch me with his emotionless gaze as I played out my internal melodrama.

"Meet me out front after club, alone."

I lowered my hand from my throat. _He is not killing me now?_

"What about Hikaru," I croaked.

"I don't think we need to involve him in this, do you?" He smiled and it sent a chill down my spine.

He walked away and I slumped onto a nearby beam, my heart beating audibly.

_He knows Hikaru does not know, but how could he? _I will admit I was a little impressed by his web of intelligence. And a little terrified of it as well, okay, really terrified. What other choice did I have? No one crossed the shadow king and I had done just that.

After club, I walked out with Hikaru and Haruhi.

"Now explain to me again why you want to hang out with Kyouya… alone?" He raised a suspicious eyebrow in my direction.

"What's the big deal, we're all friends can't I hang out with someone besides you from time to time."

I did not mean for it to but the comment hurt him, but Hikaru looked at me like a kicked puppy. _What is wrong with me? This whole Kyouya-thing is driving a deeper wedge between us._

"Well," Hikaru rounded on Haruhi, "If you're going to spend time with _Kyouya, _I guess I should go to Haruhi's." He grinned at Haruhi who returned it with a bland expression.

"Sure," she said.

Hikaru almost fell over. I am not sure if it was shock or excitement. I had expected her to put up a fight, or at least pause to think about it.

"Did you hear him correctly? You want to let Hikaru over to your house, let him riffle through your things, get hyper on sugar and most likely bounce of your walls."

Hikaru glared at me with a shut-up-your-not-helping-look. I shrugged and smirked. Honestly, I was jealous my two best friends would be having fun while I was walking death row.

"I always end up letting you two over in the end; I figured I could save myself the energy and just say yes right away."

_Haruhi's laziness wins again. _

"Kaoru, ready to go?"

I swiveled my head around. Kyouya waited at the top of the steps. His expression gave nothing away.

I swallowed hard. This was it. "Yup."

I grabbed Hikaru's hand and squeezed a goodbye. I wished there was more time to tell him I love him, to apologize for not telling him the truth but that would have to be sufficient.

Hikaru must have sensed my upset because he squeezed back equally hard.

"See you at home."

"Yeah." I forced a smile and then climbed in Kyouya's limo after him.

Kyouya did not say anything as we rode to what I could only assume would be a desert where he would kill and then bury me. I twisted my hands and tried to think of a convincing plea.

'I swear I won't breathe a word and be your slave for life_,' _was a tempting choice.

The limo stopped and Kyouya smiled that dangerous smile that turned my spine into water.

"We're here, after you." He motioned towards the door.

"Kyouya, I—"

"Please, after you," he repeated.

The chauffer held the door open for me and I forced myself out into the bright light. I blinked as my eyes adjusted, I had expected many different things, among them a torture chamber, but I had not expected to be standing outside a sushi bar. A fluorescent light flickered on and off in a dirty window, advertising half prices Saki. _What a dive I thought. _

"Shall we?" Kyouya walked past me and into the front door of the bar.

I gaped after him for a few minutes before shaking my head and following him in. Inside, the place was as just run down as the outside. Peeling vinyl cured on the red booth seats. Behind the sushi bar, with questionable looking fish, a balding man greeted Kyouya.

"Welcome, Ootori-san, the usual?"

"No, not today, but I'd like to use your private party room, if possible."

"Of course, Ootori-san." He hurried over to a curtain dividing the front room from the kitchen, I presumed, and shouted inaudibly. A few moments later, a young woman emerged with an annoyed expression. She curtly showed us to the back of the establishment and past another threadbare curtain into a small square room.

"What do you want?"

"We'll both take water, for now," Kyouya gave her a host club smile, which she returned with a small blush.

"Yes, sir," she disappeared behind the curtain.

"You come here often?" I asked hoping to ease the tension and the fear in my stomach. I was not sure I could eat even if I wanted to.

"Yes, when I require discretion."

The waitress returned with our water glasses. My stomach twisted into knots. What was taking him so long? Kyouya dismissed her with a smile and she walked away slowly, shooting Kyouya one last parting glance before disappearing past the curtain.

Kyouya took a sip of his water while I fidgeted in anticipation. Why was he delaying the inevitable? Was he waiting for me to spill my guts? _Maybe I should start. _

"Kyouya, I know about you."

"I am aware."

"And believe me, it wasn't like I was _trying _to pry… well I was but not for that I _swear!"_

He watched me, his hands folded on the tabletop. I bit my lip to keep from babbling on.

"You haven't told Hikaru." It was not a question but a statement of fact.

I nodded my head.

"I've noticed something over the past few months, something you've probably only just begun to notice yourself. Hikaru and you are growing apart."

I opened my mouth to refute his statement but stopped myself. He was right.

"You can see it happening in small degrees. Exploring each other's independent interest. Developing relationships with _other _people." I thought of Hikaru and Haruhi alone at Haruhi's and my stomach twisted in jealousy. "And before you knew it, you were keeping secrets living independent lives. Am I correct in my assessment thus far?"

I knew he was and I was sure Kyouya was certain as well. It never occurred to me how closely Kyouya watched us.

"Now I know what you're writing in the notebook all the time."

He smiled and it almost seemed genuine. "You could say that. Now taking that into account, I am sure Hikaru, is as of yet, unaware of these occurrences. He is blissfully unaware of his evolving world. And I'm sure you can imagine what would happen if he learned of this before he was ready…"

The idea struck me like a blow to the stomach. If Hikaru realized He and I were pulling apart it could break him and there was the possibility that he would revert to the old selfish Hikaru. I couldn't let that happen, not when Hikaru was finally happy.

"Am I understanding you correctly, if I keep your secret you won't help Hikaru along to this discovery?"

Kyouya shrugged. "Perhaps, I'm merely making suggestions."

_He is blackmailing me, the bastard. _

"Fine," I ground out. "I won't tell everyone you're gay. Happy?"

What had I expected? Triumph? Smug satisfaction, maybe. But definitely not the profound sadness I saw in his eyes.

XXX

I returned home and headed towards my room. I could only imagine the expression I wore because Tachibana and the others gave me a wide berth. I should have been satisfied, the deed was done and I had ensured my secret. _For now. _A nagging thought teased at the back of my brain. _How long can I really trust him to keep quiet? _I prepared a plan of retaliation should it become necessary, under no circumstances could this be leaked.

"Ootori-san."

"What!" I snarled.

The maid who had spoke to me reeled back and I could see her fear of me in her eyes. I reigned in my anger, this was not right I never lost my cool.

"Can I help you?" I amended.

She eyed me warily none-the-less. _I have to arrange her termination. I cannot let it get around that I have a temper. _

"Your father has requested to speak with you in his study," she said her eyes pointed at the floor.

"Very well, I'll be in after I change."

"He said 'immediately upon your return'," She added, not meeting my gaze. I could feel her contempt rolling off her in waves. Or was that my imagination.

"Fine." I brushed past her and down the opposite end of the hall towards my father's study.

When I arrived, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," my father's cool voice beaconed.

I stepped inside. He sat at his desk writing, I couldn't see what, but his lap top was open on his desk. I got the impression I had interrupted his work. I was tempted to offer to come back later, but that was never an option with my father. If he wanted to speak to me now, it would be now.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked.

"Take a seat, Kyouya."

I sank down into one of the leather chairs across from him. He continued to write without looking at me for several more seconds. When he finished, he set down his pen and folded his hands on top of the paper he had been writing. We stared at one another without speaking until I looked down at my hands.

"You're late home, where were you?"

"I was balancing the club budget."

"You're lying to me, Kyouya."

I arched a brow at him; more intrigued than surprised. Of course, we had our private police and it would be a simple matter for my father to gather intelligence on me. Since when were my personal affairs of interest to my father?

"I received a call from Arakaki-san. His daughter came home from school rather upset, you wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?"

My father knew everything. There was no use denying it. Ms Arakaki had gone home and told her father who had then called my father. How juvenile.

"Its club policy, we don't date, it's a conflict of interest."

"I see…" He let the words hang on the air for a moment. "And it would no longer be a conflict of interest if I were to forbid you from club activities. Or gallivanting about town with one of the Hitachiins."

I opened my mouth to reply but my father raised his hand and I clamped my mouth shut.

"Kyouya, you're a bright boy, why do you insist on wasting your time with these people? What is the benefit to your future? You realize what is at stake; you are the third son, who's to say if I'll have any inheritance left for you?"

My grip on my knees was white knuckled. Had he had threatened to forbid me from the host club and disinherit me in one breath?

"What are you suggesting, Father?"

"I'd advise you to amend you club policy and be careful about who you are seen with after school hours."

"Yes, Father."

"I'll call Arakaki-san and let him know the good news. Perhaps wedding bells are in our future."

"Yes, Father."

"You may go, Kyouya."

I rose and headed toward the door. Though I had always known this would happen, somehow I had always assumed that I would accept it without a second thought. After everything that had happened over the past couple of days, I felt empty.

**A/N: And I return for another installment. Sorry for the delay, as I have previously mentioned, I'm prioritizing my stories by popularity and thus far this story has been taking a back seat to my other more trafficked stories. Not to worry though, I am slowly wending my way through this tale, and this is only the beginning and I've sworn to myself that I won't abandon a story ever again. If you'd like to see quicker updates, however, drop a review, add to your favorites or dare I say it set an alert for updates. It lets me know your reading and maybe it'll help this story bump up on the priority list. **


End file.
